Moments
by gwen24
Summary: 3 DL moments from the last 3 eps. thought we needed a few smiles.


**a/n here are 3 drabbles from the last 3 eps, i thought we needed some fluff to get us through a week without a new epw.:P**

**Moments**

"Did you really mean it?" Danny asked Lindsay as she finished feeding their less than a day old daughter.

"Mean what Dan?" she asked turning her attention to her husband.

"That she'd be an only child," he answered softly. When Lindsay announced that to everyone, he laughed it off, not really caring either, he had been so focused on this one baby that his mind hadn't traveled to the idea of others. Now it was on his mind though and it bugged him to think their daughter would always be their only baby. Don't get him wrong though he loved Lindsay, no matter what and he would do anything for Lucy -- Lindsay had to see she was a Lucy at some point. Now he was curious to know if it was only a reaction to a long and painful labor or a profound desire not to have other babies.

Lindsay sighed looking at Danny's face, she could see he was troubled. She hadn't really thought about it but her body ached in places it shouldn't and even though her gorgeous baby girl was worth it all in the end, she wasn't sure she wanted to be put through that again. She wasn't sure she wanted to put herself through that.

"Yes… I don't know… Can we take care of her first before thinking of another one? We haven't even chosen her name, Danny." She didn't think making family-planning decisions just hours after giving birth was the best plan. They could hold off that talk for at least a few months especially since he was not touching her for a little while, if ever again really. Those kind of thoughts were the farthest things from her mind at this very second.

"Alright but we've got a name anyway, you're just being stubborn." He replied smirking. "Look at her Linds', she's Lucy Messer, it's obvious." Danny caressed the baby's cheek sweetly as she gurgled her agreement.

"I'm not being stubborn, you are." She pouted, trying to bite back a smile as she realized how ridiculous they sounded, kids on the playground that's what they were.

"Fine, we'll try saying both names, see which one she likes then. All up to her." He suggested his eyes on his blue-eyed beauty.

"She's not even a day old, Dan. What do you want her to do?" Lindsay laughed warmly while Danny shrugged.

"Worth a shot." He shot back. "Right Lucy?" The baby simply blinked not having any clue what those two giant figures were doing.

"Looks like she's not too fond of it, aren't you Lydia?" Lindsay cooed and a wail suddenly erupted from their daughter's mouth. Lindsay quickly calmed her and glared at Danny who was laughing at her.

"Looks like she's even less fond of your choice there Linds'. She agrees with daddy, don't you baby girl?" Danny gloated.

Lindsay looked down at her daughter and sighed.

"You really prefer Lucy?" her only response was a spit bubble coming out of her mouth. "Guess she's really a Lucy then," Lindsay admitted reluctantly. It wasn't that she hated the name. No, it was simple, sweet and easy to remember but she was quite fond of the name Lydia contrary to her husband and daughter apparently. If Lucy wasn't only a day old, she'd have thought Danny had put her up to it.

"Yep, she's Lucy Messer. Sounds good, don't you think?" Danny said not taking his eyes off of Lucy. Lindsay smiled before leaning in and dropping a kiss to his cheek. He turned his head towards her and grinned. He captured her lips, although it was rather tamed and chaste considering she was still holding their daughter in her arms.

Once they broke out the kiss, they leaned back against the pillows on Lindsay's bed, content to enjoy their new baby girl.

* * *

Danny pushed the door to their apartment open. It was late, later than it should have been but with Stella and Mac in Greece now and Lindsay only working part-time because she was on maternity leave, the lab was understaffed right now. The apartment was in the dark, not a sound could be heard. Danny took off his shoes and padded to the hallway, eager to go to bed. On his way to his bedroom, he made a stop to the other bedroom that was their daughter's.

He gingerly opened the door and peeked inside. He immediately noticed the room was empty, yet that didn't worry him, he simply assumed Lindsay had taken Lucy with her in their room. So he closed the door again and headed to their room.

His eyes fell on the bed as soon as he entered. Lindsay was sleeping on the right side of the bed and Lucy was in the middle surrounded by two pillows so she wouldn't roll over. The room was only lit by a soft light that Lindsay must have left on for him.

Danny decided to get changed before he put Lucy back into her bassinet. He didn't mind her sleeping in his and Lindsay's bed but to be honest, he was afraid to hurt her if both he and Lindsay were also sleeping in the bed. He lifted the baby from the bed and he heard her whimper but she quickly settled down again. Lindsay must have heard her though because her eyes shot open a second later.

"What're you doing?" she asked him rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Putting Lucyluce to bed, go back to sleep, I'll be right back." Danny told her smiling.

"Why can't she stay here?" she wondered confused.

"It's gonna get crowded, it's better for her to be in her own bed." Danny explained as he walked out of the room.

He was back a few minutes later ready to jump into bed. He thought Lindsay had gone back to sleep but the moment he settled under the covers she turned around and snuggled into his side lifting his arm to get more comfortable. Danny kissed her hair and hugged her closer to him. He then closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

* * *

Lindsay was in trace when Danny entered the lab and she watched as he made a beeline for the locker-room. She pondered going back to work and on any other day she would have, but today was anything but normal. So she put the evidence away, took off her gloves and set forth to the locker-room. She took the few steps down and pushed the door. Danny was talking, on the phone she presumed.

"Hey Ma. How's Lucy?" she heard him ask, which made her smile.

"Good, good." Danny said when his mother told him his daughter was great. He was sitting down now and running his hand over his face.

Lindsay had yet to make her presence known, curious to find out the reason behind his call even ifs he had a pretty good idea already --it was the same reason she had called when she had left the diner. Wanting to make sure herself that there was still something good and innocent in the world, needing to remind herself that there was still someone that could inevitably put a smile on her face no matter the circumstances. Yes, she was sure Danny needed the same thing from their daughter. She didn't want to interrupt that moment so she stayed hidden for now.

"Ma, you think you could put the phone to her ear so I can talk to her please?" he wondered shyly, almost afraid to be laughed at for the unusual request. After all Lucy couldn't talk so he could ramble on and on on the phone all day she wouldn't say anything back to him.

"Hey Lucyluce," Danny's face lit up at once and Lindsay wondered how he had come up with that name. She found it rather silly, preferring to use 'Luce' as a nickname rather than combining the two. After all she didn't walk around calling him Dannydan, that sounded quite dumb. Still he liked calling her that and she found the knowledge of Lucy having a name that only her dad could call her completely adorable. It would make her feel special, just like she was.

Lindsay kept on listening as Danny whispered words of adoration and love for his little girl. Her grin was as wide as it could be, she was proud of him, of her, of them. And as she listened and watched him, she forgot about everything. The reason he had called his mom, the reason she had wanted to follow him here, the reason they were working today. Lucy had done her job she thought when she noticed Danny hanging up his phone. She watched as the smile that he had sported all along his one-sided conversation with his daughter slowly faded because the world came back into his mind.

"How long you gonna stand there by the door Linds'?" Danny asked suddenly breaking the silence that had invaded the room.

Lindsay blushed at having been caught and walked up to him. She placed herself in front of him, in between his knees and let him rest his head on her chest. Lindsay then ran her hands through his hair trying to soothe and chase away the troubles of a harsh day that was only just beginning. They stayed like that embracing each other before the outside world came barreling in.

Lindsay felt Danny lift his head from her chest so she looked down and sadly smiled. Her hand traveled to his cheek that she caressed before pecking his lips. Danny sighed against her mouth, reluctant to leave this room.

"Guess we should get back to work." She announced hesitantly.

"I know we gotta catch those guys." Danny answered determined.

Their vulnerable moment was passed. Now they had gotten back into their detective modes, both dead set on bringing light to the close-to-heart case they were dealing with.

**a/n: review away.;)**


End file.
